russelfandomcom-20200213-history
About RPN
Beyong the established networks Kapamilya-Kapuso rivalry, government-owned sequestered TV and radio network Radio Philippines Network known as RPN (the Kasama station) is beefing up its world-class programming along with the number 3 spot of IBC and TV5. By continuously evolving along with the upscale and mass market, The Kasama Network remains as fresh and energetic as it was first aired 12 years ago. As home to the freshest US episodes of established TV series, RPN cemented its status as the number 3 network in a country predominantly also one of the leading radio broadcasters, operating TV and radio stations throughout the key cities of the Philippines involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as in the production of television and radio programming for domestic and international audiences, other related businesses and worldwide audiences via cable, satellite, online and mobile. The company has interests in content development and production, cable and satellite television services, merchandising and licensing, mobile and online multimedia services, video and audio post production, and overseas services, all of which complement and enhance The Kasama Network’s strength in content production and distribution. Data from Kantar Media show that RPN-9 recorded its highest growth in audience share nationwide behind ABS-CBN and GMA, and the number 3 network IBC and TV5. The Kasama is a certified number 3 nationwide with an audience share of 10.9%, which grew by 100%. According to Kantar Media/TNS, RPN is the country's number 3 TV station (ABS-CBN is number 1, GMA is number 2, IBC and TV5 is number 3, and Studio 23 is number 4). RPN President and CEO Robert T. Rivera attributed RPN's impressive performance to its offering of Hollywood movies, telenovelas, Koreanovelas, animes, cartoons, World-Class Boxing matches, the best US hit programs and the ABL basketball games as part of the establish programs. Top priority is optimum coverage and TV signal reception as part of RPN’s increased coverage strategy, boost with 100-kilowatt transmitter power improve its antenna to maximize signal strengths in Mega Manila with a 500-foot high TV tower were installed in 11 cities upgrade transmission power: TV-9 Mega Manila, TV-12 Baguio, TV-10 Iriga, TV-4 Iloilo, TV-8 Bacolod, TV-9 Cebu, TV-8 Dumaguete, TV-5 Zamboanga, TV-5 Cagayan De Oro, TV-9 Davao and TV-6 General Santos. More RPN and Solar-owned provincial stations will be established countrywide along with a talents and creativities in workshops for the shows and the stars. The international channels RPN USA, a Filipino-language channel, offers a variety of programming including lifestyle and leisure shows, cuisine and travel as well as well-loved classic comedies, dramas and soap operas. Get your share of the best of what the islands can offer with RPN USA. Be up to date with all that’s hip, new and hot with its lifestyle and leisure programs, while savoring the country’s delectable cuisine, unique and fabulous destinations and music videos from the hottest artists of the past and present. Home to the very best in Philippine television with its well-loved classic comedy and drama series, entertaining musicals and variety shows featuring your favorite singers and the stars of the big and small screen to telecast RPN programs in America with the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US which recieve RPN programs from Manila. Our Radyo Ronda are the AM radio stations DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 kHz in Mega Manila which now simulcast RPN's news programs, DZBS-AM 1368 kHz Baguio, DZRL-AM 639 kHz Batac, DZTG-AM 621 kHz Tuguegarao, DZKI-AM 1332 kHz Iriga, DYKW-AM 936 kHz Binalbagan, DYKB-AM 1404 kHz Bacolod, DYKC-AM 675 kHz Cebu, DYBI-AM 1458 kHz Dumaguete, DXXX-AM 1008 kHz Zamboanga, DXKD-AM 1053 kHz Dipolog, DXKP-AM 1377 kHz Pagadian, DXKO-AM 1368 kHz Cagayan De Oro, DXKT-AM 1071 kHz Davao, DXDX-AM 693 kHz General Santos and DXKS-AM 1080 kHz Surigao. With the tagline, advertising campaign and the flagship slogan Kasama Ako!, owned by the new management of chairman Wilson Tieng (also the president and CEO of Solar Entertainment Corporation), the president and CEO Roebrt T. Rivera. vice-chairman Tonypet Albano and general manager Atty. Jess Anthony Yu. Activation events and ground events at malls from mall tours and schools. To gain a new competitive advantage, RPN has converted from along production to digital technology enabling it to enjoy unparalleled newsgathering and production capabilities. Equipped with taped and digital disk-based cameras, which use an oplical disk for storage rather than tapes. For remote broadcast capabilities, equipped with SNG vans and portable antennas or SNG fly-aways. The entire news process wil be server-based, thus every aspect will be fully automated and news will be gathered, stored, accessed, produced and delivered fast by a system that binds everything. All editing will be non-linear and file-based instead of tape based. This dunctionality in news will also be translated to local production. To improve the quality of all local shows, RPN will be using the same cameras as those used by News as well as lipstick and hidden cameras. Post-production will use non-linear editing. Eventually, likr news, it will have a fully integrated end-to-end system. There is an ongoing comprehensive training and certification program to train and retool end-users on new technologies. Our target viewer is the upper-class income and middle class market with the local and global markets for the upscale upscale of A-B-C market and mass audience of C-D-E market. A viewership by confirms the sequestered TV station that RPN-9 ranks the number 3 in viewership, behind the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, along with number 3 slot of IBC-13, TV5 and Studio 23. To provide better alternative programming for viewer audience, The Kasama Network is home to the Mexican hit telenovelas like Marimar and Rosalinda starring the Mexican actress Thalia becoming the popular telenovela, and the asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan: Honey Watch Out!, Dream High and Can You Hear My Heart. Anime series in Japan are Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh! and K-ON! are becoming the favorite anime hits for kids. RPN-9 recently launched the several popular, top-rating and multi-awarded US programs such as The X-Files, Community and American Idol that reflect the upscale viewers opens the other side of the world able to buy the advertising products that patronized foreign shows. These popular shows bolstered RPN's primetime line-up of a viewer favorites draws high numbers via top-rated American TV series like Glee, The Vampire Diaries, New Girl, Survivor, The Walking Dead, The Big Bang Theory and 24 targeted the A-B-C demographic some of the foreign hits which capture the hearts of FIlipinos. And to satisfy the clamor for immediate airing of new seasons, these new programs are aired on television in a way of Kasama viewers can deliver in the counter-programming. RPN‘s revolutionary in audience by delivering the latest seasons and episodes as they are aired in the US has pioneered in airing Hollywood TV shows introducing trailblazing concepts on free-to-air broadcasting in foreign series fans as the country's top network for foreign canned programming in the US aims to attract increase viewership. RPN also delivered the freshest and most recent blockbuster movies to free TV from the Hollywood hits in movie franchise, further captivated its audience watching movies at home with Sine Nueve and Sunday's Big Event. From must-see US television, also brings the highly-acclaimed and anticipated television specials are Miss Universe beauty pageant, Oscar Awards, Grammy awards and sports specials. To cater to the upscale and mass audience, RPN-9 commitment to be its sports programming. Besides being home to the most prestigious and most bankable professional basketball leagues in the broadcast sponsorship of the ABL (ASEAN Basketball League) games serves to increase Channel 9’s ratings, RPN invigorated the local sports scene with the popular basketball league in the country of the ABL games. Thrilling bouts of the boxing matches World-Class Boxing, the wrestling fans WWE Bottom Line and WWE SmackDown! and the billiards specials laced for the action-packed sports fans. Filipino viewers the rare opportunity to watch all the latest episodes of their favorite shows almost at the same time as US audiences in the Philippine TV industry. The local news and affairs affairs programs such as the network's long-running news programs on Philippine television: Arangkada Balita and NewsWatch as the most-watched and high-rating flagship newscasts, together with Toda Mo TV, Madam Ratsa Live, Justice Man, Tell the People and Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo as the strong and credible news organization. Promote the best in Filipino talent in the entertainment industry with the advertiaing world in monitoring TV shows dealing with celebrity endorsers to endorse particular products, the local productions continues to provide quality shows of the TV favorite shows strengthen the local programming content such as Chibugan Na!, Kwarta o Kahon, Superstar, Sana Kahit Minsan, Philippines' Next Top Model, Pinapangako Mo, Music Campus, Muling Pagmamahal, Nora, Mister Kemis Bayani, Roderick en Nova, Spin-A-Win, Showbiz Ka!, Champoy, The Million Peso Money Drop, Oh Yes!, it's Johnny!, Penpen de Sarapen and BOSES Tinig P-Noy created a worldwide hit compared to counterparts with a local hits in the talented and world-class local programs. RPN's fondness brought gatherings, impressive, progressive and aggressive participation, credence in assembling the on-ground events, parties, promotions and through online social networking. For more information about RPN, you may visit RPN"s official website at www.rpn9.com.